


The Zenith Team Plus One: Blaze's Story

by reader1718



Category: Zoom (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[i] Zoom’s original team consisted of Ace—a girl who could fly, Daravia—who was skilled in acrobatics and presumed to have the power of super jumping, Marksman—a clairvoyant who possessed mind sight, a power later also found in Dylan West (Houdini), Zoom (Jack Shepherd)—possessed super speed, and Concussion (Conner Shepherd)—Zoom’s older brother who could generate concussive force blasts from his hands. He later turned evil due to exposure to Gamma 13 radiation and turned on his own team, killing all of them except Zoom.</p></blockquote>





	The Zenith Team Plus One: Blaze's Story

The Zenith Team Plus One: Blaze's Story

“See you later, guys!” Tony Wyzek called as he headed home to be with his family. What he didn’t know is that his life would shortly change big time. He was about a block from home when suddenly some crazy driver pulled right out in front of him, startling him so much that he fell down. Tony got really angry and before he knew what had happened, his right hand heated up and a hot beam shot from it and melted the guy’s tires. He hadn’t planned to tell his parents about it because he was kind of freaked out and thought they would be too. Unfortunately that was not an option since a street security camera had caught the incident on tape and his parents recognized him. They didn’t take it too well, either. His mom and dad could hardly look at him around the house and were embarrassed by him in public until they heard about a place where kids with cool powers were being sought to audition for a place on a new super hero team that was being formed. So Tony’s parents merely told him they were going somewhere really cool, then took him off to that place and left him there by himself. No matter how Tony pleaded with them, they didn’t even turn around and look back.

Tony headed inside the place, which was known as Area 52, and met some of the other kids who had been left there. One of them was a six year-old girl named Cindy Collins who had super strength, and she’d been left there by her mother because she couldn’t handle Cindy’s power. Another was a sixteen year-old girl named Summer Jones who had limited telepathy and telekinesis. Her parents had left her there too because they couldn’t handle having a daughter with her abilities. Who knew if they’d ever come back for her. Then he met Dylan West, a kid with the ability to become invisible and a personality similar to James Dean. Tony thought that was really cool, but Dylan was yet another kid who’d been abandoned by his own parents when they found out about his ability. The final kid Tony was able to meet before the auditions began was twelve year-old Tucker Williams who had the ability to expand any part of his anatomy to extreme proportions. Finally the auditions began and the kids started to show off their super powers. The kids’ powers ranged from extremely lame to really cool to gross to weird. One kid’s power was blowing giant snot bubbles, while another was super blinking.

Cindy began her audition by singing the alphabet song, which quickly bored Jack Shepherd who, along with Ms. Marsha Holloway and Dr. Grant, was on the committee selecting them, so Cindy rounded off her audition by hurling a table straight at Mr. Shepherd. This guaranteed her a spot on the new Zenith team. Summer also made the team, but her audition wasn’t quite as spectacular as Cindy’s. Zoom asked her if she saw dead people and she replied, “I see you have a massive inferiority complex.” Then Dylan went and turned invisible, which surprisingly also bored Mr. Shepherd, but Dylan made the team anyway and so did Tucker, who blew up first his foot and then his head. Then it was Tony’s turn. He started to glow, which made Jack yawn and say, “What are you gonna do—shine real bright and blind them?” This made Tony angry, so he shot a blast of microwaves at the metal table leg, which caused it to melt instantly and made the table tip to one side, spilling everything off of it. Jack was impressed by that and maybe a little scared too—Tony wasn’t entirely sure. In any case, Tony made the team and he was outfitted for a uniform along with the others.

The five of them began lessons that very day in learning how to use their powers as well as regular lessons. Dylan couldn’t stop hitting on Summer, whom it was obvious he liked a whole lot. All of the kids really hit it off together, however, Mr. Shepherd—whom they found out was really the original Captain Zoom—was very bitter about losing his original team[i] and refused to really get involved with their education because he was afraid he’d lose them too. This upset all of them because “you’re supposed to teach us,” as Summer told Zoom angrily. he had even tried to bribe them with cake, but that hadn’t worked. Even little Cindy was beginning to lose faith in him too. It wasn’t until Dylan talked to him and helped Zoom work through his issues about his brother Conner, otherwise known as Concussion that Zoom began to teach them in earnest, taking them for joyrides in the souped-up flying saucer from Area 51, and getting out Mr. Pibb--the old team’s robotic pal—so the kids could see him. When Dr. Grant implied that the robot had no thoughts, Summer picked up on the fact that Dr. Grant had fantasies about what his life would be like as a professional figure skater, making all of them except Dr. Grant laugh. Zoom even helped each of them learn to control their powers and discover new ones they hadn’t even known they had. After finding out that he got a headache every time he zoned out during the day, Zoom asked Dylan to try going down the hallway outside in his mind and find Summer, which Dylan did. He found Summer in her room and saw her dancing. However she discovered his presence and shut him out, bringing Dylan back to himself. Dylan was amazed by his new ability and Jack told him it was called mind sight, then told him that the team needed a leader—someone who could see the way—and thought he should fill the position. Jack later helped Tony discover that his microwaves could be used for more than just melting stuff. He could also use them to fly! Tony was absolutely delighted with this new ability and was soon soaring around the room during evasion training. It was not long after that that the kids got codenames too. Tucker suggested Houdini for Dylan’s codename since Dylan could disappear and escape easily. Dylan suggested Mega Boy for Tucker, Wonder for Summer, and Blaze for Tony. Cindy named herself Princess.

Zoom and Ms. Holloway both felt that the kids had done a superb job in learning how to be a team, so they organized a party for the kids. Ms. Holloway helped Summer find an absolutely beautiful dress to wear to it and soon she was dancing with Dylan, who gave her a charm to add to the necklace around her neck that her parents had given her. Cindy was dancing with Mr. Pibb, Zoom was dancing with Ms. Holloway, and Tony and Tucker were off by themselves. All too soon, the party was ruined, though, when General Larraby who ran the base ended the party and told the kids to go for a three mile jog. Then Zoom found out Larraby was going to have the kids zapped with Gamma 13 to enhance their powers faster. However, Jack was determined that this wasn’t going to happen. So, Later, after the team was asleep, Zoom came and woke them up, telling them to get dressed because he was going to help them escape from Area 52. After a series of problems, including Cindy running right into a wall because she wasn’t fully awake, they managed to get out of there and through a bunch of secret passageways into the flying saucer’s hangar. Once there, Dylan’s mind sight revealed that Larraby was using them as a distraction against Concussion, who was coming back. Jack, upset that Larraby and Dr. Grant had lied to him, went and confronted them, but got put in solitary confinement for his pains. So Marsha told the kids to escape in the flying saucer. Summer managed to get the flying saucer to go super fast and got them all out of there in spite of attempts to stop them. The kids knew they had to hide somewhere, so Tony suggested his hometown of New York because it was big enough that it would take Larraby weeks to find them.

Tony and the others landed in New York, where they immediately split up, Tony going with Cindy, and Summer going with Dylan and Tucker. Tony and Cindy eventually ran into some of Tony’s old friends—the Jets—who wondered what he was doing running around with a six year-old girl. Eventually, they found out when Larraby tracked the two kids down with Dylan, Summer, Tucker, and Zoom in tow. When Larraby tried to capture him, Tony shot a blast of hot microwaves at him, amazing his friends, who now knew why Tony had been taken away all that time ago. Eventually one of the men from Area 52 shot a freeze ray at Tony, knocking him out and cooling him down enough to be apprehended. The kids were taken away before Riff’s astonished eyes and once back at Area 52 were kept confined in a room until it was time for them to be dosed with Gamma 13.

Finally Ms. Holloway came in and told them it was time. She said, “I’m sorry, but There’s nothing I can do about this—except perhaps this,” and blew out a strong blast of super breath that knocked the guards off their feet. After that, the kids began to use their powers to escape, tucker flattening two guards against a wall, Dylan appearing long enough to make two guards rush him and collide with each other, Cindy punching a few of them out, and Summer levitating one to gain them access to the cell where Zoom was being held. Once they’d rescued Zoom, the kids got Marsha to reveal to him she had super breath. They got their costumes that Dr. Grant had made for them and escaped in the flying saucer. They flew to where Dr. Grant had found Concussion’s rift emerging and awaited his arrival. Jack tried to talk sense into his brother, but it didn’t work. Concussion was still evil and wouldn’t listen to his little brother. So the team ended up having to fight him. Zoom didn’t have his powers at first, but when Cindy got in the way of a flying pole, suddenly Zoom’s speed powers came back and he raced in in time to save her. He managed to revive the unconscious Cindy and raced back to get his super suit from Area 52. That was when the team launched their attack for real and became a real team, confusing the heck out of Concussion and allowing Zoom time to try Dr. Grant’s plan to turn him back to normal by closing Conner’s dimensional rift with a powerful vortex of super speed. It worked and Concussion was on the side of good again.

After that, Concussion was introduced to the new Zenith team and he joined them in their fight against evil along with Ms. Holloway and Dr. Grant, who stopped working for General Larraby. The kids were given Firefly cell phones that could be used to call them when they were needed and the kids went back to normal life. Dylan and Summer began dating and Summer became a cheerleader at her old high school, using her powers to hold up the other cheerleaders when necessary. Tucker became a soccer goalie, Cindy was the lead in her school’s production of Rapunzel and Tony became the Jets’ secret weapon against Bernardo. But hardly a week later, the kids all heard their cell phones ringing, which meant they were needed again. They all changed into their costumes and met Zoom, Marsha, Dr. Grant, and Concussion in the middle of a field, where they flying saucer met them. with a loud cheer of “Go team Zenith!” the kids set out to make the world a better place.

**Author's Note:**

> [i] Zoom’s original team consisted of Ace—a girl who could fly, Daravia—who was skilled in acrobatics and presumed to have the power of super jumping, Marksman—a clairvoyant who possessed mind sight, a power later also found in Dylan West (Houdini), Zoom (Jack Shepherd)—possessed super speed, and Concussion (Conner Shepherd)—Zoom’s older brother who could generate concussive force blasts from his hands. He later turned evil due to exposure to Gamma 13 radiation and turned on his own team, killing all of them except Zoom.


End file.
